


【立克rps】Room Love

by Yu_wz



Category: History3圈套
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 13:57:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20136589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yu_wz/pseuds/Yu_wz





	【立克rps】Room Love

午夜十二点。

房门被人悄悄打开了一条缝，卞庆华伸手把灯打开，不出意外地看到了躺在床上以天体状态陷入沉睡的陈廷轩。

灯光也许晃得陈廷轩不太舒服，他扯过一旁的被子往脸上一盖，翻了个身又沉沉睡去，白嫩的屁股就那样暴露在了卞庆华的眼前。

卞庆华转过身把房门轻轻地关上，看着面前的酮体，忽然觉得喉咙有点干。

他把手伸至陈廷轩的胸前，熟练地蹂躏起那两颗娇嫩的乳头。

陈廷轩在睡梦中似乎感受到了卞庆华带着薄茧的手摩擦着他的乳头，他觉得有些痒，哼哼唧唧地呻吟了一声。

“嗯……”

卞庆华的喉结动了动，他觉得自己的喉咙更加干了。他急需一杯水来解渴，或者陈廷轩也可以。

卞庆华把手收回来，解开自己的睡衣纽扣，把睡衣褪下后扔到一边的椅子上，爬上床把陈廷轩搂进怀里，滑嫩的肌肤让卞庆华有些心猿意马。

陈廷轩在他的怀里扭了扭，似乎在找一个更舒服的姿势可以让他好好地睡一觉。可他这么一蹭就蹭出事来了，卞庆华发现自己的下体逐渐起了生理反应。

硬起的性器抵在陈廷轩的双腿之间，偏偏陈廷轩还没感觉，仍旧睡得香甜。

卞庆华伸手把他的身子锁在自己的怀里，低下头埋在陈廷轩的脖颈间，在他的脖子上留下欢爱的印记，吻着吻着，卞庆华猛地想起第二天还有活动，他盯着陈廷轩的锁骨许久，张开嘴在锁骨处轻轻地咬了一口。

陈廷轩大约是觉得疼，有些不满地哼唧了一声。

他的声音软糯糯的，还带着些鼻音。卞庆华轻笑一声松开嘴巴，顺着陈廷轩的身体线条往下亲，他含住陈廷轩胸前的红缨，贝齿轻轻地咬在凸起的地方，没过一会儿，那儿就变得挺立了起来。

陈廷轩还是没有醒来的迹象。他睡得很熟，只当自己是在做梦，除了偶尔从嘴角泄出的呻吟声以外，便再没有了其他的动作。

卞庆华忽然玩心大起，手指顺着腰线往下滑，探到那个神秘的穴口，他把手指放在嘴里用唾液稍稍润湿，按压了几下穴口周围的褶皱，便轻轻地将手指推了进去。

后穴突然被异物进入，陈廷轩在睡梦中皱了皱眉，有些不满地踢了踢腿，卞庆华一下子抓住他的脚腕放在肩膀上，这个姿势让他可以更方便地给陈廷轩进行扩张。

手指在后穴内不停搅动着，不时擦过内壁的软肉，卞庆华觉得差不多了，又缓缓地伸入第二根手指。后穴已经有了明显的湿意，卞庆华满意地看着陈廷轩双腿之间原本软踏踏的器官逐渐勃起，身下给他扩张的动作没停。

卞庆华深知自己的尺寸，尽管陈廷轩现在在睡梦之中，他还是有那么一点怜悯之心的，所以尽管卞庆华现在忍得很是辛苦，他也坚持扩张到底。

湿软的后穴一下子就可以纳入第三根手指，三根手指在小穴内搅动着，卞庆华可以感受得到紧致的穴肉在紧紧地吸着自己的手指，每一次抽插，穴肉都会缩紧，似乎对手指的离开很是不舍。

卞庆华舔了舔干燥的嘴唇，觉得应该扩张得够足了，便扶着自己的硬挺，缓缓地顶了进去。

陈廷轩的额头上布满了细汗，他有些难耐地扭了扭腰，但仍是没醒。无意识的呻吟声从他的嘴角泄出，这是床上最棒的调情药物。

“嗯……啊……”

卞庆华刚刚才插进去，穴肉就争先恐后地吸住了他发烫的性器，他试着抽动了几下，带出一小片湿滑的液体。

他在陈廷轩的体内停留了一小会儿，便毫不留情地律动起来，陈廷轩还以为自己在做梦，眼睛仍是紧闭着的，双腿间挺立的性器随着卞庆华的动作在空中摇摇晃晃，陈廷轩的红唇微张，呻吟声不断地泄出来。

“哈啊……”

小穴里又热又紧，卞庆华爽得忍不住低喘，他把陈廷轩的双腿架到自己的肩膀上，双眼盯着陈廷轩逐渐泛上潮红的脸颊，想着陈廷轩什么时候会醒。

他又抽插了十几下，在性器猛地顶到陈廷轩穴内的那一小块软肉时，陈廷轩发出了一声高昂的呻吟，随后卞庆华就看着陈廷轩肿胀的性器抖了两下，缓缓射出了一股白浊，溅到卞庆华的腹肌上。

接着陈廷轩就醒了。

他缓缓地睁开了眼，揉了揉眼睛，嘴巴刚张开就被身下的快感顶得口水都从嘴角溢了出来，陈廷轩这才发现事情的不对劲，卞庆华把他的腿放下来，接着手在他的背后搂了搂，把他拥进怀里，看着他笑了一声，接着开口问道。

“早安，睡得好吗？”

陈廷轩刚想回答些什么，卞庆华的性器便顶上了他的敏感点，他尖叫一声，双手下意识地搂住了卞庆华的脖子，说话都断断续续的。

“嗯、哈啊……哥……你什么时候、呃嗯……进来的……”

“你是在问我什么时候进房间的，还是什么时候进你的……”

卞庆华说到一半忽然住了口，坏笑地看着身下和陈廷轩交合的地方。

陈廷轩一下子红了脸，刚才射过一轮的性器又有挺立的趋势，他享受着卞庆华温柔的顶弄，呻吟声不断地从嘴里跑出来。

“嗯啊……你怎么不、不在你房间里……睡觉啊……”

卞庆华一下子变得委屈：“我不敢一个人睡啊。”

他表面上装得委屈，身下的动作却愈发用力，陈廷轩被他顶得魂都要没了，靠在卞庆华的肩膀小声地娇喘。

“哈啊……世、世豪哥呢……”

“他们都睡了。”

闻言，陈廷轩捶了一下卞庆华的胸口，然而他现在被卞庆华操弄得身子软弱无力，拳头打在卞庆华的胸口，柔软得像是在瘙痒。

“你！呜唔……你就知道欺负我……”

卞庆华吻了吻陈廷轩的发顶，和他道歉道：“抱歉啦宝宝，谁叫你那么诱人，我一时忍不住。”

然而他嘴上说着“抱歉”，身下的动作却像是要把陈廷轩给肏死在床上似的，陈廷轩爽得头皮发麻，只懂得嗯嗯啊啊地呻吟，一句话也说不出来。

“啊……不行了、哥……快到了……”

陈廷轩呻吟着，手偷偷地伸到身下想要抚慰一下自己的性器，却被卞庆华眼尖地看到，抓住了他的手腕。

“不可以哦。等我一起。”

他握住陈廷轩的性器，手指堵在小口处，卞庆华的每一次顶弄都撞在了敏感点上，这种想射又不能射的感觉憋得陈廷轩很是难受，他窝在卞庆华的怀里，哼哼唧唧地撒娇：“哥哥……嗯啊、让我射……”

“乖，再忍忍，快了。我们一起。”

卞庆华在他的耳边柔声哄着，又撞击了几十下，顶着陈廷轩穴内的那一块软肉射了出来，同时他也松开了手，陈廷轩被体内的液体烫得身子一抖，性器抖了几下才断断续续地射出精液来。

做完后陈廷轩窝在卞庆华的怀里不想动，汗水打湿了他的身子，刘海湿哒哒地黏在额前，卞庆华把他抱在怀里喘息了一会儿，这才从陈廷轩的体内退出，穴内没了堵塞的物体，精液沿着他的动作流出来，显得分外淫靡。

“下次不许这样了……”

小孩在他怀里软糯糯地撒娇，卞庆华轻笑一声，柔声答应了。

之后卞庆华把陈廷轩抱到浴室清洗，接着把身子给他擦干，再一看时间都已经接近半夜三点了。

陈廷轩早就再次昏睡过去了，卞庆华轻笑一声，拿起手机刷了会儿ig，顺手给陈廷轩的ig点了个赞，这才把陈廷轩搂进怀里睡去。

晚安，好梦。

FIN.


End file.
